Fighting For
by AchernarX
Summary: He fights for what he loves, and she is who he loves. Natsu and Lucy. Oneshot!


**Authors Notes**: Hmm ... I absolutely love the story and all the characters! Well, I was inspired by a picture I found on Deviant art. It's called ... I will tell you after the story. ENJOY!

**Summary**: He fights for what he loves, and she is who he loves. Natsu and Lucy.

**Title**:** Fighting For ...**

Again.

Again, he's went and done it.

But that's who he is. That's who Natsu is. He will fight for the ones he loves, he will continue to fight and fight. It doesn't matter if he's on the brink of death, it doesn't matter if he's bleeding and broken. He will get back up, and he will stand. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't, sometimes I wish he would let me fight with him. But he's too strong, and I would only get in the way.

I'm sitting here, sore, bleeding and crying. Watching him getting slammed against stone walls, and thrown around. But no matter how many times he is slammed to the ground, he groans and gets back up. Gray and Erza are hurt too, they are just the same as Natsu. They never give up. I watch in horror as Natsu comes flying at me, I stand up and jump in front of him. He slams into my body and we both go flying back and skid on the ground, him on top of me.

He looks down at me, almost glaring and I glare back at him. Although it isn't much of a glare, because my eyes are red from crying and I can't stop crying. He wipes his mouth, and gets back up. Standing in front of me. The man he is battling, looks like Natsu, bloody and bruised. I don't know who will win, but I wish all this would end! I am so sick of standing here, watching all the people I love get wounded. I have gotten strong since I've been in Fairy Tail, but let's face it, I will never be like my friends, Natsu, Gray, Erza and everyone else.

I stand up, clenching my fists. "NATSU! STOP IT! STOP IT! NATSU!" I scream. But he doesn't turn around, my heart is pounding and there is no words for I feel right now. He runs at the man, and my hands cover my mouth. Natsu knocks him to the ground, pounding in his face several times. I watch Natsu, and the death glare in his eyes. I have never seen Natsu look like that, and it pains me so much. They are both of out magical powers, so all they have is their remaining physical strength.

The man kicks Natsu off of him, and Natsu goes flying into the air, then he skids across the ground off to the side. I run towards him, seeing he is almost about skid right off the building we are on. "NATSU!" I scream, running at him, reaching for him.

His body slowly falls off, and I reach for him. But I am too late, and I jump off the building to catch him. I reach for him in midair, grabbing a hold of him and holding him and he holds me. We are both falling to the ground, for certain death. I grab a hold of him, nearly digging my nails into his back, crying. He is holding me with all his might, squeezing me. We are lifted up into the air a little bit, making the landing a little easier, but not enough. We both slam into the ground, and I see Happy staggering to the side, smiling and then closing his eyes. Even Happy is trying all his hardest.

I look back at Natsu who is laying there, cringing with his eyes shut tightly, I place my hands on his shoulders and he looks up at me. I give him a pleading look, but he only stares at me with a determined stare. I close my eyes and sigh, he climbs to his knees.

Then Natsu does something, he's never done before. He leans in and places his lips to my forehead, not kissing, but plants them hard and deeply and I can feel his hot breath. I blush. It was such an intimate act from Natsu. Then he gets up and he walks past me. I turn around, and that guy is already standing there with an evil smirk on his face. I can only glare at him, and I stand up too. Ready to help Natsu if needs it.

Natsu runs at him with full force, and then I have to remember he is fighting for his family the guild, he is fighting for his friends, he is fighting for the worlds sake, he is fighting for Happy and he is definitely fighting for me. I can feel it. For all the people he loves and cares for.

He is too strong, Natsu is flung back and slammed into the wall. Making a hole in the wall! Stones toppling on him, and I gasp in horror, because this time he doesn't budge. The man is laughing hysterically. "FINALLY! I have destroyed Natsu Dragoneel! Now Fairy Tail is in my grasp, now the world is mine!" He snarls.

He turns to look at me with a blood thirsty look, I do not cry, I do not move, I will fight too. I pull my keychain out, and stand my place. He only laughs at me, but I don't care, I've gotten this far, haven't I? I have to save Gray, Erza, Happy, Master and everyone else. I have to save Natsu. I want to save him. I don't want to lose Natsu. Not now. Not ever. The man comes running at me, and I close my eyes. I have no magical power left, but I have to try. A moment passes, and I realize nothing hits me.

I open my eyes, and see in front of me the man. His eyes popping open, his mouth wide open, like he is screaming but he is making no noise. A flame coming though his chest from the back, and the man topples to the ground. Falling to his knees, and eventually flat on his face.

I look up to see Natsu standing there breathing heavily. His face is bloody, bruised and scratched. He no longer has a shirt, and you could see his once smoothed chest now bruised, scratched and bleeding too. Bumps are forming on his body, his pants and scarf are singed. I stare at him with complete horror, tears pouring down my face. He walks towards me with a sheepish smile. My body settles down a little.

I love his smile. It calms and comforts me beyond words. But that's not why I love him. I love him for him. He opens his arms, and holds me. His arms above my shoulders, holding my head against his chest. His heart pounding against my head, I can't do nothing but cry, and feel him against me. Natsu is boiling, sweaty, bloody and dirty but I don't care. I hate it when he pushes himself to the limit, but it can't be helped. He fights to keep us all safe, he fights for us. For me.

He squeezes me harder, something I surprisingly crave, and he whispers into my ear.

"_It's okay, I'm okay…"_

**[]**

**End Note**: Let's pretend they were fighting high up on some building. Anyway, the art that inspired me was called, "It's okay, I'm Okay." For any Lucy and Natsu fans, I'm sure you saw it. By, Alina-Chan, I believe her name is. Very good Artist! Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
